


Jason's Makeshift Christmas

by PJO_Connoisseur



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Connoisseur/pseuds/PJO_Connoisseur
Summary: Jason hates Christmas, but when a snowstorm strands Percy at their dorm for his favorite holiday, Jason does his best to give him a proper celebration.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152
Collections: Moonlight and Cats





	Jason's Makeshift Christmas

Jason didn’t like Christmas, or any of the major holidays for that matter. Each one was a big reminder that his mom was dead, Thalia was on another continent, his dad was too busy for him, and his stepmom considered him at the same level as the dirt under her shoe. He hadn’t even tried to reclaim them by making his own traditions. Instead he ignored them entirely, finding an excuse not to go home and spending the day holed up in his dorm with snacks and resentment.

Although Jason and Percy had a lot in common, this was one of the big things they differed on. Percy reveled in Christmas, Thanksgiving, and every other holiday big enough to warrant a family dinner. The reason for the contrast was obvious: Percy had a loving family to go home to and Jason didn’t. This of course led his best friend to offer him a spot at his family’s Christmas dinner each year, but Jason always turned him down. Holidays turned him into a stormcloud, and he had no desire to rain on Percy and his family’s special time. Sometimes Jason thought he saw a speck of disappointment in Percy’s eyes, but he was sure he was imagining it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me?” Percy said as his suitcase clicked shut. He was about to head to the airport to fly to New York from their college in California, where a snowstorm was brewing outside their window.

“Percy, I wouldn’t be able to get a plane ticket this close to Christmas even if I wanted to change my mind, which I don’t,” Jason said. The statement was mostly true. Part of him _did_ want to go with Percy, partake in something that meant the world to the boy he’d accidentally fallen hard for since last year when they became freshmen roommates. But it being meaningful to Percy was exactly why he wouldn’t go and risk ruining it with the sour mood the holidays put him in.

Percy opened and closed his mouth, face falling. “I wish you’d come with me one of these times. I feel like such an ass leaving you here alone, especially when winter break lasts a month.”

“I’m fine, Perce,” Jason said, squeezing his friend’s shoulders. Again, mostly true. And if he spent Christmas Day bouncing between longing for Thalia, contempt for his father and step-mother, and aching loneliness for any sort of companionship, so what? He was _fine_.

Percy frowned like he didn’t believe him, but Percy had known Jason long enough to know he wouldn’t win this fight. “I guess I’m off, then.” He pulled Jason into a tight embrace Jason was reluctant to part from, then hovered by the door. “I’ll text you when I arrive at my parents’ house, okay?”

Jason nodded.

Percy was still frowning, still hesitating, but eventually he gave a defeated sigh and left.

Jason dropped onto his bed, his gut twisting. The worst part of the winter holiday season aside from Christmas itself was always this moment, December 23rd right after Percy left.

Jason was scrolling through his phone and second-guessing his decision an hour later when he heard the door to his dorm click. He shot up, but before he could do something rash, Percy entered with his suitcase and a crestfallen expression.

“My flight was cancelled,” he said, voice numb. He abandoned his suitcase by the door before collapsing onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. When he spoke again, his voice was muffled. “The airport will let me know when there’s an update, but I’m probably not going to make it home in time for Christmas.”

Jason’s relief at Percy’s return was no more than a blip compared to his overwhelming grief on his friend’s behalf. Percy had been talking about all the Christmas activities he was going to do with his parents since the first day of December.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said. He wanted to be around Percy, but not under these circumstances, not at the expense of Percy’s happiness.

“It’s fine,” Percy said, even though Percy must know they both knew it wasn’t. Percy flipped onto his side, his back facing Jason.

Jason opened and closed his mouth, scrambling for words that would comfort his friend, but he came up with nothing. Percy’s whole body was slumped, as if all his energy and will had drained out of him. Jason was slightly hurt that Percy found the prospect of being with him over Christmas so terrible, but he immediately shut down the thought, knowing it wasn’t fair. Percy was missing out on his family, his traditions, instead stuck with a Christmas killjoy.

Unless maybe Jason could give him the Christmas he was missing. He couldn’t make up for what Percy was making, but maybe he could alleviate the damage. Gears were turning in his mind as he shot Annabeth a text: _I have a favor to ask._

She responded, _Is this about Percy?_

_How’d you know?_

_Oh nothing._ He could feel the sarcasm. _Anyway, what is it?_

_I need you to distract Percy for a few hours tomorrow morning._ Annabeth was repairing her relationship with her parents, but she still didn’t go home until the night of Christmas Eve, making her available as a distraction. Plus she was one of Percy’s best friends despite their prior romantic relationship.

_Why?_ she asked. Then, a few seconds later, _Wait, shouldn’t he be flying home right now?_

_Cancelled flight. I’m trying to surprise him._

_Smooth way to win his heart, Grace. Okay, I’m in._

Jason frowned. _I’m not trying to win his heart with this._

_Whatever you say._

Despite her snark, Annabeth came through. Jason was already shopping for supplies when he received a text from Percy saying he would be gone for a few hours helping Annabeth with some last-minute Christmas shopping she’d forgotten about. Jason was surprised Percy had even bought that, knowing what a meticulous planner Annabeth was, but then again, Percy would never abandon a friend even if he had his suspicions.

While Percy was galavanting with Annabeth, Jason went on a short shopping spree before returning home with his haul. Did Jason have any idea what he was doing? No. Was he going to try his best anyway? Yes.

There was zero chance of finding a real pine tree that would fit in their dorm room, which was just large enough to fit two beds, two desks, and two closets, so Jason got a fake tree that was two feet tall. After stringing it with mini ornaments he bought, he placed it on his desk with the present he’d forgotten to give Percy before he left.

Next was the sparkly gold garland that was shedding everywhere. Jason only ever saw garland wrapped around bannisters and overly large, overly fancy Christmas trees, of which he had neither, so he winged it. Garland draping over the bookcase, garland twirling around the bedposts, garland swooping down between the nails that formerly held the posters that were now stashed in their closets.

A stocking was hung on the last free nail on either side of the room. Jason used a stool to tape large, glittering snowflake ornaments to the ceiling to create a winter wonderland, and lastly he set his laptop on the bookcase between their beds on the far wall, pulling up fireplace footage. After thinking it through, creating both a winterscape and a cozy fireplace vibe in the same room didn’t make a lot of sense, but Jason left it as it was. It seemed like the kind of chaos Percy would appreciate. 

Jason may have gone a bit overboard in buying food. He got two boxes of hot chocolate; two bags of mini blue marshmallows; three cans of Reddi Wip; three boxes of Pillsbury Christmas cookies covering all three designs of reindeer, Christmas trees, and snowmen; spaghetti, sauce, and actual parmesan cheese; and garlic bread. In addition he bought snowman plates and napkins. Their dorm building had a shared kitchen they could use to cook, which felt a bit fancier than the commons or ramen from their microwave.

All three boxes of cookies were popped in the oven, and the rest of the food was put in the minifridge or spread on Percy’s desk.

When Jason was satisfied with his work, he texted Annabeth that Percy could come home and hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower before the cookies finished. Jason was setting the plate of cookies on Percy’s desk when the doorknob began to turn around noon.

Jason intercepted Percy, pressing a hand to his friend’s eyes.

“What the—” Percy began, only to be cut off by Jason’s “Trust me.” Percy relaxed, keeping his eyes closed when Jason removed his hand and allowing Jason to guide him into the room with his hand on the small of his back.

Jason chewed his lip, his nerves getting the better of him now that Percy was here and he couldn’t take back the plan. Maybe this was totally ridiculous. Maybe Percy would find his Christmas effort cheesy and superficial, or he’d think it was half-assed given all Jason did was decorate and get snacks with his entire perception of Christmas based on Christmas movies.

“Jace?” Percy said, reminding Jason that Percy was waiting for his go ahead and his hand was still on his back.

Jason snatched his hand away, clearing his throat before saying, “You can open your eyes.”

Percy did as allowed, his eyes widening until they could become no larger, his mouth opening and closing several times.

“Surprise,” Jason said, all of his doubt packed into the single word.

Percy was wandering around and examining Jason’s handiwork when he said, “Why?” He stopped walking with his hand grazing the stocking hanging on his side of the room, blue with white trim and a white cursive P. His gaze shifted to Jason.

Jason averted his gaze, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “You couldn’t have your regular Christmas, so I thought...I thought I could bring Christmas to you. I know it’s not the same, but...” When he forced himself to look at Percy, he had no time to react before a body collided with his own, arms wrapping right around his neck.

“I love it,” Percy said, his face buried in Jason’s shoulder, where Jason wholeheartedly believed it belonged. “Thank you.”

Jason’s arms wrapped around Percy, unable to pull him any closer than he already was. “It was, uh, no problem.”

Percy pulled his head back, though he left their bodies flush. “You conspired with Annabeth, didn’t you? I knew that wasn’t like her.”

Percy was inches away, and Jason’s ability to breath had exited the building. “Yeah,” Jason choked out.

Percy jerked back, releasing Jason. “Sorry, didn’t mean to strangle you.” His laugh was strained and he wasn’t looking at Jason, but the tension eased when he saw the cookies. “Oh hell yes, those are my favorite! And you got all the designs!” Percy picked up one of each design, popping them into his mouth one after another, Jason watching with a fond expression.

“So,” Jason said, snapping out of the trance watching Percy put him in, “what movie do you want to watch first?” He held up a few DVDs of classic Christmas movies he’d found in the bargain bin.

Percy grinned, showing his teeth. “ _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ , obviously.”

Jason laughed, only for the humor to transition to confusion when he saw Percy pulling his mattress off his bed frame. “What are you doing?”

“There’s just enough space between our beds for our mattresses side by side,” he explained, “and we’ve got the blankets and pillows for a fort. We need to protect ourselves from the snow storm.” He winked, pointing to the snowflakes Jason put up, and Jason joined his efforts. When they were done, their mattress were together on the floor, their blankets creating a roof between their lofted beds and walls attached with snack bag clips. They piled the pillows and extra blankets inside along with a laptop and their snacks, and they took the microwave off the bookshelf to add that as well, the chord barely long enough to accommodate.

While Percy snuggled into the blanket nest, Jason turned off the fireplace video and put in _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. Percy was holding the laptop while Jason was making them each a mug of hot chocolate with a pile of marshmallows, a mountain of Reddi Wip, and then more marshmallows on top. Jason used a spoon to stir his toppings into his hot chocolate, but Percy shoved his face straight into the pile of cream, coming out with Reddi Wip all over his nose and upper lip.

“Hey, you finally managed to grow some facial hair,” Jason teased.

Percy gaped. “Low blow, bro. Low blow.” He scraped the cream from his nose and licked around his mouth, getting most of it in the process.

“Hey, you missed a—” Jason cut himself off, swiping the last of the Reddi Wip from the edge of Percy’s lip with his thumb. “Perfect.”

Percy swallowed, looking away as he said, “Thanks.”

Percy’s sudden awkwardness made Jason second-guess the gesture, but he didn’t say anything.

When their drinks were finished, they buried themselves in blankets until they were a shapeless blob, Percy placing the laptop atop them on their touching thighs.

“The blankets block the heat vent. Bad for the laptop,” Jason said.

Percy rolled his eyes without malice. “Put it on your side, then.”

When Jason moved the laptop to the empty strip of mattress on his side, he rolled onto his side, looking at Percy over his shoulder. “Can you see?”

“Yeah,” Percy said, inching closer and propping his head up on the pillows next to Jason’s. He was close enough for Jason to feel his body heat. Jason shivered, prompting Percy to place a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, just cold,” Jason mumbled. He was a bad liar, but if Percy could tell, he didn’t call him out on it.

Instead, he said, “Still?” Percy pressed his chest to Jason’s back, wrapping an arm around his torso. His breath was warm on the back of Jason’s neck. “Better?”

Jason was internally screaming, but his “Yes” came out in a neutral tone. Was spooning friends normal?

Percy chuckled by his ear. “Start the movie then, bro.”

Bro. Jason’s heart clenched. Maybe it _was_ normal, or at least normal for Percy. Whatever. It was nice anyway, even if Jason was the only one it meant anything to.

Lunch had been skipped in favor of endless snacking, so by the time dinner rolled around, both their bodies were crying for real sustenance. After disassembling the fort for the night, they wandered to the shared kitchen with the pasta, sauca, cheese, and garlic bread. While Percy was popping the garlic bread in the oven, Jason was beginning to boil the pasta.

“I feel like all I ever eat nowadays is sad chicken tenders,” Percy said with a smile. The commons was buffet style with alternating food selections, except for the consistent presence of chicken tenders and pizza, but most of it was so mediocre they always ended up eating chicken tenders anyway.

“Well then aren’t you lucky to be blessed by my cooking today?” Jason said, leaning against the counter beside Percy while their food cooked.

There was a devious glint in Percy’s eyes as he said, “I don’t know about blessed, but I’m definitely _graced_.” He winked.

Jason shoved him, but Percy bounced back like a boomerang.

“Admit it was funny,” Percy said, nudging Jason’s shoulder with his own.

“If anyone else made that comment, I’d stick them in a trash can,” Jason said. 

Although the words held no weight, both of them knowing Jason wouldn’t hurt a fly, Percy said, “Aw, I must be special then.”

“Of course you are,” Jason said more seriously than he intended. He hoped his looking off to the side appeared casual and not like he was trying to hide how warm his face was.

A couple minutes passed before Percy said, “You know, Jace, I really appreciate you doing this all for me.” When Jason faced him, Percy struggled to maintain eye contact.

“It was nothing,” Jason said.

“No, it wasn’t,” Percy said with uncharacteristic intensity. “I know you don’t care about Christmas and it would have been easier to let it slide by, but you made last minute arrangements that took money and time and effort because you knew it matters to _me_. Why _did_ you do all this for me?”

Jason was rubbing the back of his neck, feeling small under Percy’s gaze. “Because you’re my best friend,” he said, voice wavering.

The brightness always surrounding Percy dimmed in that moment, imperceptible to anyone he didn’t know him as well as Jason did. “Right,” Percy said with a strain Jason was unaccustomed to hearing from him. “Best friend.”

Jason opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Percy excused himself to the bathroom before he could. This wasn’t the first time he’d called Percy his best friend, so he didn’t understand what the big deal was now. Jason was clenching and unclenching his hands, now wondering if he’d done something recently to lose that title. He was nauseous at the thought.

When Percy returned a few minutes later, he was back to his usual cheery self, but Jason couldn’t shake the notion Percy was faking it. Jason was familiar with Percy’s pattern of taking on a happy facade for his friends to not worry about him, a shared tendency they’d bonded over when they first met. However, they’d both moved on from that and developed healthier patterns of relying on their friends, so seeing Percy return to his old ways now was a deep cut to Jason. Maybe he really had done something to drive Percy away from him.

Jason didn’t call Percy out on the shift, afraid to make it worse, but also uncomfortable with that decision, as he and Percy were at a point where they were able to call each other out on their bullshit. He felt it was a betrayal to their friendship to hold back when they were past worrying about hurting each other’s feelings.

With that in mind, Jason waited until they’d finished eating and cleaned up to say, “You’re acting weird.” He returned to his bed where they’d eaten side by side, an unnatural amount of distance between them now.

Percy uncrossed his legs and hugged them to his chest, smirking at him. “I’m acting normal.”

Jason scooted closer, cringing when Percy shifted to avoid him. “What’s with you? You know damn well I can see through you.”

“You don't know as much as you think you do,” Percy muttered.

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed, deep creases forming on his face. “Why don’t you explain it to me then?”

Percy curled into a ball so tight it had to be painful, but he didn’t speak.

Jason got to his feet, standing in front of Percy with his arms crossed. “We’re best friends, Perce. Why are you suddenly trying to hide things from me?”

“Why won’t you ever come to Christmas with my family?” Percy said.

“W-What?” Jason said. “Is that what you’re all upset about?” He didn't know what made Percy even think about that while they were cooking.

“Yes! No. Kind of. I mean—” Percy shook his head, standing up so he was beside Jason. “Just answer the question.”

“Because I don't want to ruin the holiday for you!” Jason said, stepping back.

“ _What_?” Percy looked at Jason like he was stupid.

“I get shitty around the holidays, Percy," Jason said. "After you leave all I do is lay around watching Hallmark movies I hate and feeling shitty and sometimes crying. Is that what you want to hear? No, scratch that, is that what you want at your parents’ house, spoiling your favorite day of the year?”

Percy took a step closer to him. “Jason, it’s Christmas Eve and we’ve been doing Christmas stuff all day, so unless you’re seriously emotionally constipated right now, you’ve been totally fine. It’s a dumb excuse to not come and you know it.” The words came out more miserable than angry. Percy reflected further on what Jason said, face scrunching up. “God Jason, are you serious? That’s what you do instead of coming home with me? Would it be _that_ terrible to spend the holiday with my family?”

“Why do you care so much?” Jason said, dodging the question.

Percy hesitated. “Because you’re my friend and I don’t want you to be alone. Because...because I just want you to be part of something that matters to me.” Percy returned to frowning. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Jason’s heart was thrumming in his chest at Percy’s words, and he broke eye contact, unsure how to respond.

Percy approached again, leaving less than a foot between them. The fight was seeping out of him, replaced by a pained expression. “Why would being around my family be so horrible for you? I know it’s not because of any mood you get in.”

Jason had thoroughly convinced himself of his own reasoning for not going home with Percy, so now that that had been debunked, he didn’t know what to say. He floundered for an answer until the truth set it, and against his better judgment, he let it slip out. “Bringing me home for Christmas would look so...boyfriend-y.” Jason didn’t want to look up, but when Percy didn’t respond, he was left with no choice.

Percy had settled into an unprecedented mask of horror and deep hurt. “So that’s what this is about?” His voice shook. “You’d rather stay here alone and miserable than be mistaken for my boyfriend for the whole minute it would take to clear up any confusion?” He laughed without humor, eyes bordering on tears. “Wow.” He shoulder checked Jason as he passed him.

“Percy—” His voice cracked. “That’s not it.”

Percy whirled around, nearly crashing into Jason in the process, leaving inches between them. “How else could you possibly mean it?” His eyes were always a gorgeous sea green, but now the sea was stormy and rough, threatening to drag Jason under and drown him.

Jason couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Percy this torn up. He wanted to lie, placate Percy with a quick, simple fabrication. Lying would be so easy, but that wasn’t who Jason was, especially with Percy. “I meant I don’t want to have a taste of something I can’t have. I don’t want to meet your parents and celebrate with them and feel like part of your family when I’m not—when I can’t—” Now Jason was the one getting choked up. “It’d feel like being your boyfriend, and I can’t put myself through feeling like your boyfriend when I’m not.”

If Jason didn’t know any better, he’d think Percy had stopped breathing. “What are you saying, Jace?” His voice was straining to remain neutral.

Jason stepped back. “That I’m in love with you, you dumbass.” His instincts told him to look away, but he couldn’t make himself. He wanted to close his eyes, but they were glued open, as if he was masochistic enough to want to witness the exact moment his confession registered with Percy and everything changed.

Percy was frozen in place, his expression unreadable for what felt like the first time since they’d become close friends. When he spoke ages later, he said, “And you call _me_ dumb.” Before Jason could rebuttal, Percy’s hands were on the side of his face, pulling him into a kiss.

At first Jason’s eyes were wide open in shock as his brain was short-circuiting. Then, a switch flipped. His arms snaked around Percy’s torso, pulling him tight against his body. Percy broke the kiss just long enough to laugh at Jason’s reaction before diving back in with the same intensity.

When Jason had imagined kissing Percy in the past, it had been hesitant, awkward, gentle. The reality was the opposite, as if Percy was a drowning man and Jason’s mouth was his only source of oxygen. Jason was completely okay with that, kissing back with equal fervor, stumbling back toward the bed until he was sitting with Percy on his lap.

Percy traced the seam of Jason’s lips with his tongue, Jason not hesitating to grant access. Percy explored Jason’s mouth as his hands were trailing down the front of Jason’s shirt. Jason’s hold on him had switched to gripping his hips. When Percy pulled away from the kiss, he was panting, but that didn’t stop him from immediately switching to pressing a hot kiss to the soft spot beneath Jason’s ear, then down his jaw and neck, nipping here and there.

“Perce…” Jason said, his own voice unfamiliar in its unevenness.

Percy pulled back, face going red. “Sorry, I—”

“It’s okay,” Jason said, taking Percy’s hands and squeezing them. “Just...maybe we shouldn’t rush this.”

Percy smiled and leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on Jason’s lips. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He chuckled as he climbed off Jason before snuggling into his side, Jason’s arm wrapping around him.

Jason kissed his temple. “So...are we…”

“Boyfriends?” Percy said, lifting his head.

“Yeah.” Jason was pink.

“I want to be if you do.”

Jason was smiling like a dork. “Of course I do.”

Percy grinned and pecked his check. “Does that mean you’ll come home with me for Christmas next year?”

“Definitely,” Jason said, kissing the top of Percy’s head. Now that they were allowed to kiss each other, neither of them were inclined to stop. “Hey, uh, I know it’s only Christmas Eve, but can I give you your gift?”

Percy raised his eyebrows. “Sure, but you’re still not getting yours until tomorrow,” he said, poking Jason’s stomach.

Jason rolled his eyes, unwinding himself from Percy to grab the large, thin package from under their fake tree. He settled back down with Percy, arm around his _boyfriend_ again as Percy tore apart the blue snowflake-patterned wrapping paper.

In Percy’s lap sat a leather-bound album set with the words “The Official Story of Percy and Jason” on the front. Inside was every photo Jason had taken of them with the polaroid camera he insisted on using for the novelty of it. Taking selfies with a polaroid camera left many photos at less than ideal angles, but they had a charm to them. Some were pictures they’d taken of each other solo as well or of events they were at together. The album covered freshman orientation activities, their first day of classes, other school events, and random outings together. Percy turned red as he found candid photos of him he hadn’t known Jason was taking, when he wasn’t facing the camera but his face was lit up in laughter.

Percy swallowed. “I...I love it.”

Jason grabbed the camera from under the bed. “I think today is worth documenting, don’t you?”

Percy laughed, cuddling close to Jason while Jason took the photo. This one came out less lopsided than usual, and they each held one side of it between them, smiling like fools at it.

“I love you,” Percy said, bringing in Jason for a soft kiss.

“I love you too,” Jason said. He and Percy both wore smiles too big for their faces.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling with more cocoa and kisses until they fell asleep in each other’s arms like Jason had always wanted.

Maybe Jason liked Christmas after all.


End file.
